Sonny With A Chance of Chad
by alittlebitlonger95
Summary: summary inside- please read first sonny with a chance fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Sonny with a Chance fanfic!! So yeah it might not be very good but I don't really care lol . . . I should actually be working on my twilight fic . . . or homework but oh well . . .this is just a one-shot though . . . Sorry Chad's a little OOC but it's my story so oh well! Lol

This is during the episode when Lucy came to Hollywood and Chad's birthday . . . when he sees Sonny lying on the couch sad :'( . . . Sorry if some of the quoting is off. . . I don't fully remember it lol ok on with the story!!!!! Mostly telling it from kinda sorta Chad's POV but not . . . ok on to the story again!!

A beautiful, dark-haired girl lay sadly on the couch in the So Random! prop room. Let's call her Sonny.

A tall, handsome boy walked down the hallway towards the prop room to "check on his cardboard cut-outs". Let's call this boy Chad Dylan Cooper.

As Chad turned the corner peering into the room, he spotted his cutout. It had been colored on with marker. Anger pulsed inside of him, _Who would do this to Chad Dylan Cooper's picture! WHO?! _

That's when he saw her, quietly laying on the couch, obviously hurting for some reason, it hurt him just to see her like this. Her dark hair pulled away from her face, which seemed to be stained with tears. His heart melted with love, caring, and anger to whom ever had hurt her. _Wait but Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do caring!! Yeah but that's CDC not Chad. _He yelled in at himself inside his head, resisting the urge to slap himself for being so CDC like..

"Are you ok?" He asked with worry laced in his voice.

"No." She said sighing, not looking up.

"Oh baby! What happened?!" He ran over to the far side of the couch where Sonny's head lay, which was also close to his cutout.

"Oh, you were talking to your cutout, sorry I interrupted I see you were having a moment there." She muttered. Normally she would have laughed at her joke about Chad and his cutout having a "moment", but she stayed silent.

He was hurt, not only that she didn't laugh but at how she could believe that he was so uncaring? He crouched down next to her. Lightly rubbing her cheek with his hand, trying to comfort her.

"No Sonny I was talking to you." He pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear, ignoring the tingles pulsing through his arm at her very touch. He peered into her big, chocolate eyes, getting lost. She did the same, but instead of brown she was met with a deep blue sea.

"Chad-" She started. Chad saw tears filling in her eyes.

"Shh" He whispered, he stood up and gently put his hands under her body and picked her up bridal style and sat down, holding her to him almost as if it was for dear life. "Sonny, what happened?"

"Lucy and Tawni-" "Losing my best friend-" "Please don't leave. I'm all alone." That was all he could make out. Sonny's face was buried into his chest; he felt warm tears soaking through. He was upset that someone so close to her had hurt her and that she felt all alone but was also overjoyed that she told him not to leave her. And that was one thing he wasn't ever going to.

"Sonny, calm down, please. I can't understand what you're saying." He ran his hand over her silky, brown locks, trying to ignore the sparks flying through his body, and his stomach flipping in an unusual fashion. These reactions to her touch weren't bad, he actually enjoyed it and it felt as if these feelings stopped he might die. Sonny pulled her head back, not looking up.

"You know that my friend Lucy came to visit me right?" He nodded, simply listening. "Well Tawni came and took Lucy to go sight seeing," she sighed, "I just feel like I'm being forgotten. But I'm sure Chad Dylan Cooper hasn't ever felt that way, so I'm sorry for ruining your shirt. And I'll get off of you so you can leave." She sighed, a few new tears pricking at her eyes.

Chad looked down at the girl he has been in love with from the very start, tears of his own threatening to fall. Sonny, his personal sunshine, should never feel like this. Especially when he was around.

He wanted to protect her, and not to let anything happen to her, ever. But he knew that was impossible. Sonny started to crawl off of his lap and on to the other side of the couch, Sonny's own tears already flowing down her cheeks. As soon as he lost contact with her he felt an emptiness grow in the pit of his stomach. He needed her touch to survive.

Chad wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her back to him. Taking a single finger and putting under her chin, he pulled her face up to look at him in the face. He felt as if he couldn't breath. Her eyes were red and puffy, but to him she was the most beautiful creature on this earth, heck in the whole universe. "Sonny, I- I-" _I love you._ It was as simple as that, to bad he couldn't spit those three darn words out.

"What?" Sonny asked, trying to look away, fully aware that her face and eyes were red and puffy.

"Look at me, please." He pleaded. He needed to see those eyes. When she looked him in the eyes his heart sped up. Before he could stop himself he was leaning in. He saw her eyes widen, but she didn't pull away. He softly pressed his lips to hers, they were soft and full, he kissed her like he was a drowning man and she was his oxygen. He didn't want it to stop.

He soon noticed that she was shyly kissing back; he realized that this might be her first kiss. Pride swelled within him, just with the thought that he was her first kiss ever. He gently pulled her body closer to him, not in a lustful or sexual way. The way a true lover, who would do anything for their other half, would.

He pulled away all to soon, for the both of them. "Allison Sonny Monroe I love you more than you would ever know." He whispered into her ear as he pulled her closer and rested her head on his chest with his hand pressing gently against the back of her head.

Tears flowed down his own face, not in sadness but in pure joy that he had finally told her. And he knew that even if she left him, he would always be there for his Sonshine.

Suddenly Sonny wasn't worried about losing her best friend anymore, for she found someone even better, her other half even:

Chad Dylan Cooper.

Ok so I know that was really bad but it was my first so live with it . . . please review!!!! I wanna know your thoughts!!! Any of them mostly about the story but you can tell me like "I like Muffins!" or something like that! I just like reviews . . . no flames please and thank you!

Peace, love, and Glitter! This has nothing to do with twilight I promise!!! Lol bye!


	2. Chapter 2

So one person asked for a sequel and that's what I'm going to do! So thanks for all of you who faved and commented on the first part :-) So here goes and I'm going to tell you sorry if they are all a little OOC I like changing personalities to fit the story . . . so ok! Enjoy!

Hugs and Hershey Kisses!

Love K.T.

Lucy, Sonny's so called "best friend" had already left to go to Chad's Chad-tastic birthday party with Tawni. Presently Chad sat awkwardly on the couch in Sonny's apartment. Looking around he saw pictures of Sonny growing up; so far his favorite was of Sonny right after she was first born, swaddled in a pink blanket, lying in her mothers arms. He secretly wished that they would one day be married and have children of their own but that dream would have to wait awhile considering they were both still teenagers, practically children themselves.

Chad couldn't help but feel pleased that he had convinced her to go to the party. His main reason for having the party, other than showing off how cool and famous he is, was so he could hang out with Sonny. But he wouldn't ever tell her that.

Meanwhile, in Sonny's room Sonny herself paced back and forth, trying to choose what to wear. But also trying to convince herself Chad Dylan Cooper was in the other room waiting for her, and in love with her.

No, that couldn't be correct, why would Chad Dylan Cooper, let alone anyone, love plain ol' Sonny Monroe? That's right no one in his right mind would. Sonny sat down on her bed, this was probably a trick. She called out to Chad, who unbeknownst to her had moved from the couch to sitting right in front of her door, worried about what could possibly be taking so long. "Hey Chad?" She yelled.

"Yeah?" Chad called, almost to quickly, trying to hide the worry that had snuck into his voice. All that was running through his mind was why wasn't she ready yet? He was going to be more than fashionably late!

"Why don't you just go the party, I don't really feel like going." A tear slid down her cheek, she wanted to believe him so much but in the back of her mind she new it was a trick. She also didn't want to have to face Lucy. On the other side of the door Chad's stomach dropped, why wouldn't she want to go? He quietly stood up and knocked on the door and in reply he heard a mumbled "Come in." He gently pushed opened the door and saw Sonny. She was sitting on her bed looking upset.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" He asked, walking over to Sonny's bed.

"I just don't want to go, ok?" Sonny snapped as Chad sat down next to her.

"Why?" He asked; it was the only word he could think of. He quickly pulled Sonny into a tight hug.

"Because Chad-" She paused, pulling away from Chad. "For one, I really don't want to see Lucy right now. And second how am I supposed to believe you? All you ever do is try to hurt me, how am I supposed to trust you when you say you love me?" She stopped talking long enough to take a breath. "How am I supposed to know you won't just find a better girl and ditch me once we get there? Or better yet that once we get there you won't get your security guards to carry me out. Just so you can get the pure satisfaction of watching me get kicked out?" Sonny had finally finished her little rant, Chad looked down at her upset that she thought that there could be a better girl there than her.

"Sonny if I didn't love you would I do this?" He leaned down and softly kissed her, but Sonny pulled away.

"You could just be acting." She muttered quietly.

"I may be the greatest actor of our generation but I'm not that amazing." He said looking at her. "Now hurry up and get dressed! It's almost past fashionably late!" he said standing up. "Plus I want to show off my new girlfriend to the world." He smiled as Sonny's face went red. He leaned down kissing the top of her head and turned around and was about to close the door when he turned around and said, "I like the blue dress by the way." (A/n I know she wares a purple dress or something but Demi looks good in blue and this is my version so ha!) He then promptly turned and closed the door and went to sit back on the couch.

Sonny looked down at the dresses that had been placed on her bed, one was purple the other was blue. She picked up the purple dress and hung it back up and went to put it into the closet. She quickly stepped into the blue dress and zipped it up and turned to look in the mirror. I was tight on the top and had ruffles on the bottom and a strip of beads separating both of the parts. It hugged her in all the right places. She started to do her hair and make up. She decided to leave it simple; soon she was done and walked out not even fully ready to see Chad.

Chad sat on the couch, still worried that Sonny still didn't believe him. He really did love her; all of those pointless fights had been the only way he could be with her without his true feelings becoming too obvious. He didn't mean any of them. He heard foot steps in the hallway but stayed looking at the floor. He soon saw a pair of black high heels, which led him to looking up slowly fallowing to curves of her body. Starting at her legs and went up, the farther up he went the more nervous he got.

He had never seen Sonny so beautiful, the dress hugged her in all the right places. His mature side was fighting against his teenage side that was telling him to just jump her now and that no one needed to know why neither one showed up. But he soon reminded himself that he had made a promise to himself and future wife that he would remain "pure" till marriage. That really seemed like a stupid promise right now. Dumb teenage hormones!

He finally looked Sonny in the eye. "Should I go change? I didn't think it looked that bad." She stuttered, Chad was shocked he never would have guessed that she would have this many self-confidence problems!

"Sonny, shut up." He said standing up, rubbing his sweaty hands on his pant legs. "You look amazing, and we really need to work on that self confidence thing." He smiled as Sonny's face reddened as he pulled her into a hug. "Come on we gotta go!"

It really didn't take to long to get to the party; it was only about a 5-minuet drive from Sonny's apartment. Chad dropped off Sonny at the front door so he could park and head into the party, because he figured that by the time he got inside she would be there waiting for him.

A smile crept up on his lips, he was so happy. She was finally his! But all too soon that same lonely feeling from earlier began to creep up into his stomach; it was on of the most painful things he had ever felt. The second he walked into the building he was attacked by the guests. He quickly said hello to all of them and glanced around the room. Sonny was no where to be seen, he went and waited by the front door thinking that maybe she just hadn't gotten in yet. The longer he waited the more worried he became.

"Please just let me in! I need to talk to my best friend and then I'll leave I promise!" Sonny pleaded with a lady holding a clipboard.

"I can't let you in. You are on the 'do not admit Sonny Monroe under any circumstance' list." The lady looked up at her.

"Please?" Sonny asked one more time.

"No! Security!" she yelled. Sonny saw two huge men walking her way.

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving!" She knew this would happen, she was right this was all a trick! He was just getting her hopes up so he could crush them back down. Sonny walked in the alleyway and sat down on the ground. She quickly pulled out her phone and called her mom.

"Hello?" called Sonny's mothers voice on the other side of the phone.

"Mom can you come pick me up please?"

"No sweetie I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in Kansas City for a business convention, remember?"

"Oh right, never mind then."

"Ok, I'll see you on Monday when I get home! Bye darling!"

"Bye Mom." And the phone line went dead. Sonny just sat on the ground wondering why today had been so terrible and why Chad was so dead set on confusing her.

Chad ran out of the front door, pushing several people aside. Worried thoughts ran through his head. Was she okay? Where was she? Was she kidnapped? Did someone pull her into an alley and take advantage of her? Tears were ready to fall. He had no idea why he was this emotional today but if something happened to Sonny, he might as well die in a hole somewhere.

That's when he heard her, crying in the worst place possibly for Chad's over active imagination. The alley. He ran over to her as he saw her standing up. He crashed into her and grabbed her into the tightest hug that he could with out killing her. "Sonny." He muttered several times into her shoulder.

Sonny felt someone crash into her and hug her. She was ready to scream for help when she realized it was Chad. She heard him say her name, but her shoulder muffled the sound. She felt something warm and wet hit her shoulder, Chad was crying and shaking. "Chad! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked rubbing his back.

That when Chad realized that he was sobbing. He had been so scared that something had happened to her. He didn't even reply, he just pulled he into a kiss. If he hadn't still been crying it would have been the perfect kiss, because if you could believe it sobbing while kissing kind of ruins the mood. He pulled away. "I thought something had happened to you! Why didn't you come inside? Why were you sitting in an alleyway, crying! God Sonny you had me worried sick!" He looked into her eyes, and saw they were red. That reminded him that his were probably too.

Sonny reached up and brushed away the tears, trying to ignore the electricity flowing through her body. "Chad, calm down. I'm fine. I didn't come inside because the lady wouldn't let me and then she called security, so I walked over here. I realized you probably did this on purpose, so I called my mom and asked her to pick me up. But then she reminded me that she wouldn't be home until Monday. And I was about to walk home but you came and tried to suffocate me." She sighed. "Why do you keep confusing me?"

"What?" Chad asked he simply didn't understand.

"You keep confusing me! You tell me you love me and convince me to come to the dumb party. Then you just leave me at the front doors and I'm not even allowed inside! Why do you insist on getting my hopes up only to crush them?" Tears leaked down her face. If you were her you could be confused too.

"Oh Sonny, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was confusing you so much! I'm sorry." He muttered the last I'm sorry while rubbing her tears off with his thumb. "Let's go into the party." He said smiling.

"You promise not to ditch me or kick me out?"

"I promise, with my life." He kissed the top of her head and started pulling her towards the back door.

No one even noticed them enter; Chad led Sonny over to the edge of the stage that was set up. He helped her get seated before jumping up and sitting next to her. Sonny was searching the room for Lucy; she was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice Chad grab her hand and rubbed her hand with his thumb.

Chad was still absentmindedly rubbing her hand when he looked up and spotted Lucy. He jumped off the stage and turned around to look at Sonny.

"I thought you weren't going to ditch me?" Sonny asked.

"Who said I was ditching you?" Chad said while grabbing Sonny's waist and pulling her down.

"Chad where are we going?"

"To fix your friendship." Chad replied before pulling her in the direction of Lucy.

"Chad! Let go of me! I don't want to talk to her! Please?" She yelled over the music, trying to pull her arm back.

"No, Sonny, I want you to talk to her." He paused and turned to look her in the eyes. "I'll stand next to you the entire time, if it will make you feel better."

"Fine." Sonny sighed as they continued walking through the dense crowd. Soon Chad stopped and Sonny bumped into him. Causing Sonny to lose her balance and fall backwards. With a thud she fell to the ground, not that anyone noticed. "Ow!" She yelped her butt would defiantly be bruised tomorrow. Chad turned around startled that Sonny was on the floor.

"Sonny! Are you okay?" Asked Chad as he knelt down next to her.

"Yeah." She said getting up. "I'm just clumsy nothing to worry about." She said smiling up at Chad as he helped her up.

"Come on!" As Chad pulled Sonny over to Lucy Sonny's stomach clenched because of her nerves. "Lucy!" Chad cried over the noise.

"OH MY CHAD! Chad Dylan Cooper just said my name!"

"Yes I did, now," he turned to Sonny, "talk." Sonny just shook her head. Chad leant down and whispered in her ear, "I'm right here." And he grabbed her hand.

"Ok." Sonny mumbled. "Lucy, I-I'm sorry I lied to you about the party invitation. I just hadn't seen you very much and I wanted to hang out with you. I'm sorry."

"Oh Sonny! I didn't know you felt that way!" Chad let go of Sonny's so Lucy could hug her. "You should have just said something!" Lucy said while releasing Sonny, Chad quickly grabbed her hand, which earned a giggle from Sonny.

"Thanks both of you," Sonny said looking at both Lucy and Chad, "for being there for me. Group hug!" She pulled both of them into a tight hug.

"That was random." Laughed Chad.

"OMCDC! Chad Dylan Cooper just half hugged me!" Cried Lucy. Both Chad and Sonny laughed at Lucy. "Oh-m-gee its Nick Jonas! EEP! See you later Sonny!"

Sonny turned to Chad and hugged him as they began to sway to the music, "Thank you so much Chad."

"Anything for my favorite girl." Chad said smiling as he leant down and captured her lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

~The End~

So there you have it the sequel! Woo! So yeah I must now bid thee fair well! Oh oh oh please review!

Lots o' Love~

~KT~


End file.
